Séduction 101
by Smallowmywords
Summary: À cause de Kiba, Naruto est dans l'obligation de participer à une télé-réalité du cher et tendre Jiraya. Si seulement Naruto savait dans qu'elle genre d'endroit il était tombé, il aurait eu la ferme intention d'être moins idiot la prochaine fois.


**Titre :** Séduction 101

**Auteur :** Smallowmywords.

**Genre :** Romance, Comédie.

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi en tout cas, mais, Kishimoto-san me les prête car il sait que je sais très bien en prendre soin (Euh…sarcasme!)

**Couple :** Il y'en n'aura beaucoup de couple, mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Le Sasu/Naru est là base =]

**Attention :** Plus que c'est ma toute première Fic, ne me blâmer pas pour les fautes d'orthographes.

Bonne lecture!

**Bienvenue à Séduction 101 : Prologue**

_Vous en avez marre d'être célibataire ? Que la gente féminine ou masculine vous repousse à chaque fois que vous essayez de draguer ? Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Grâce à Séduction 101 vous ne serez plus seul! À vous les femmes, à vous les hommes! Pendant 10 semaines, 10 nouveaux concurrents étant choisi pour la série devront s'affronter mains et dents pour remporter le cœur de la femme ou l'homme qu'ils aiment! Cependant, à chaque semaine, les concurrents devront faire face à des défis et à l'élimination! Le gagnant ou La gagnante remportera un prix de 10.000.000$ et un voyage à la République-Dominicaine avec l'amour de sa vie. Alors, Mesdames et Messieurs que la course de l'AMOUUR commence ! _

_BIENVENUE À SÉDUCTION 101__!_

Dans la salle, tout le monde restaient sans voix. La bande-annonce de leur série était incroyable, complètement génial! Dans le silence complet de la salle, Jiraya alias le producteur, se demandait s'il avait mis un peu trop de phrases dans l'annonce… Le silence dura à peut-prêt 30 secondes mais fut une éternité pour le vielle homme jusqu'à qu'on entendit un claquement de main dans la salle et vain une chute de « Hourra! », de « Bravo! », de « Tu as réussis ! » de l'équipe productrice de la série _Séduction 101. _Oh oui, il avait réussis, Jiraya avait réussis! Lui qui avait une réputation du pervers sans espoir, a finalement put atteindre son but, devenir le producteur d'une série télévisée !

Pour quelqu'un comme Jiraya, il était plutôt vieux, pour être précise, il avait à peut-prêt 50 ans (J'abuse? Je sais) mais une inconnue aurait pu dire qu'il était encore plus vieux que ça. Avec sa chevelure blanche, le pauvre, il ressemblait à l'homme préhistorique. Il avait un visage de pédophile ou de pervers ou n'importe quoi de dépasser. Il n'a jamais eu aucun succès avec les femmes même avec son livre _Icha-Icha Paradise_, il les fessait fuir. Aucune femme ou homme ou même un animal voulait être en sa compagnie, car ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on l'appelle l'Ermite pervers. C'est le genre de type que même armé ou que vous avez le dos tourné, il vous sautera dessus. Mais bref, tout cauchemar à une fin. Jiraya a fini par ce dire que s'il était plus riche, plus de cruches voudront de lui alors voilà pourquoi il c'est tout-à-coup mis dans la tête d'être un producteur.

Il avait la foi, il avait prié, il avait même jeté son vieux Icha-Icha Paradise à la poubelle, mais bon en dirait que Dieu parvenait pas vraiment à répondre à ces messages. Jiraya têtu comme il est, pouvais pas abandonner tandis qu'il est prêt à atteindre son but. Un bon jour, quand il avait demandé à cette mémé de Tsunade un rendez-vous, faut bien vous le dire, Tsunade était la seule femme aux caractères forts qui tolérait les manigances raté de l'Ermite pervers. Bon reprenons ! Je disais que, le vieux a donné rendez-vous à Tsunade, mais que celle-ci n'est jamais venue (Merde le vent!). Le pauvre Jiraya, il a attendu des heures, même des journées pour cette belle femme aux gros seins et voilà qu'elle aussi lui met un râteau ! Alala, comme la vie était injuste avec ce Jiraya. On se promenant dans un parc, Jiraya pensait (Eh oui même un pervers peut penser!) pourquoi diable aucune filles ou homme pouvait l'aimer ? Pourquoi diable s'acharnait-il à courir après eu ?

Et là ! Ce fut l'idée de génie. Jiraya allait créer une série télévisé ou les célibataire déchus, malheureux, gênés allait être dans une maison au beau milieu d'une campagne. Et sans aucun doute, ils pourront trouver l'homme ou la femme de leur vie. HAHAHAHA! Ce pervers ce voyait déjà avec des millions de dollars et un harem de cruche à ces pieds. Ohlolo, du calme, du calme, ce n'est pas le temps de bander en publique ! Pendant des jours et des mois, Jiraya a cherché des équipes de production, une grande maison en campagne, un thérapeute. Il avait commencé à faire des annonces sur des sites comme Kijiji ou des annonces dans des bars. Il avait même mis Tsunade dans son équipe et en 1 semaine plus de milles inscriptions ont été reçu par la poste dans l'appartement du vieux. Plus de milles concurrents venant de plusieurs pays différents voulait être dans SON émission. Oh seigneur, ce Jiraya pensait rêver sur place. Tsunade a trouvé une très belle maison à proximité de Hiroshima qui l'a coûté toute son argent de banque et de poche. Dans 1 semaine, la série allait commencer, dans 1 semaine les arrivants vont arriver, dans 1 semaines le rêve de Jiraya allait commencer. Il allait être connu partout dans le monde. Des grosses larmes de poissons coulaient sur les joues sèches de Jiraya tellement il était heureux.

- Jiraya, viens m'aider à la place de pleurer sur ton sort de pauvre célibataire IMBÉCILE ! Cria Tsunade

_Enfin, presque tous ses rêves allaient se réaliser…_

Je trouve que, pour un premier chapitre sa n'était pas si mal =]

À la prochaine.


End file.
